The River's StepDaughter
by ct6742
Summary: Jenny comes stumbling by River Song who helps her get settled with the Doctor and helps her find her way. But pretty much anyone wants to get their hands on the perfect soldier, but her step-mother is NEVER going to let that happen...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, so this is my first story and I'm gonna do quite a few hopefully.

The young woman whipped her head around. She swore she had heard some sort of rustling...

River smiled to herself in amusment, Jenny was good, very good. She-almost-found-River good. Still she needed supervision. River cleared her throat.

"Don't worry, the soldiers are a long time coming," she said gently, chuckling slightly at Jenny's bemused expression.

"Who are you? Are you following me," she ased River curiously.

"Spoilers,"River told her.

"So I can't find out if you're watching me then," Jenny stated sarcastically.

River suddenly felt something maternal snap inside her, the girl had a blood-stained top and mucky, ripped khakis. She new that one day these would be replaced by black jeans and a different shirt per day.

"I would never hurt you," she reassured Jenny who flinched.

"You didn't answer the question," Jenny said of-matter-of-factly.

"Do you know the Doctor?" River smoothly questioned to gain the girls trust. Jenny's eyes flung open in shock.

"The Doctor, h-h-he's my Dad and my Mother," she trailed off just as police box materilized.

"He also happens to be my husband," River said as she paced to the TARDIS.

"Hello River, your Mum and Dad said you sent these coordinates," the Doctor then looked across at a gobsmacked Jenny.

"Jenny," he whispered.

"Doctor, who's Jenny?" a red headed woman came into Jenny's view. Amy Pond.

"Well, well umm she's my daughter," he raised his eyebrows.

"What! Doctor uh Doctor did you just... Hi I'm Rory," Rory came into view and waved at Jenny.

"What do you remeber Jenny," the Doctor half asked.

"Err a light thingy-meh-bob then a shot then a breath, like a delayed regeneration, I looked up Time Lords and- Hey we haven't even said 'Hi' yet and you've regenerated and-" she ran at her father and forcefully pulled him into a hug.

Hope you liked it,

Caitlin XD


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor spun around. "River, I bloody love you-" he began but she had left in her place was a note. "What did you do that for me, my bad, bad girl?" he asked as he walked up to it.

"Doctor," Amy asked cautiously. "What does it say?"

Jenny beat him to the note and read, with raised eyebrows, "Spoilers. What is a spoiler?"

"I-I Well I think she means, you o-o-or her and you," The Doctor told her.

"But she can't know that, we only just met," Jenny told him in confusion.

"Me and River, we have somewhat of an aborted timeline," The Doctor tried to explain to his daughter. "So in a sense if she knows you it means you stay with us, if you would like that," he quickly tried to backtrack in case she no longer longed to travel with him.

"So you still mean that, like I could travel with you and these two people called uh-" Jenny started.

"Amy and Rory," Amy smiled at Jenny.

"Right, so you still want me and don't re-take your offer," she grinned, eyes wide.

"Yes, but first things first. What have you done to yourself?" he asked taking in the dried, crusted blood.

"Oh yeah, I had a run in with some slitheens trying to blow up an asteroid that some Safticalians were hiding on," Jenny told him.

"Right, Amelia," He spun to stare at Amy.

"Yes," She looked at him.

"Take Jenny to the bathroom, clean her up and then get her some clothes from the wardrobe, OK?" The Doctor quickly spoke.

"Of course, Jenny come with me." she led her into the halls and when they were out of ear-shot Rory came over to him.

"OK, Doctor I'm confused like really confused," Rory said then he saw something on the screen. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm checking nothing is wrong with my daughter," the Doctor muttered.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Her rengeneration was delayed, what if it only happens sometimes?" he suggested.

The TARDIS then unexpectedly lurched to a halt. The lights blew out and the power cut off.


End file.
